


Open Wallets, Open Legs

by LiesandJintrigue



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Complicated Relationships, Friends With Benefits, Jaehwan pays Wonshik for sex basically, Kenvi - Freeform, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Or Is It?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Sex while Under the Influence, Sort Of, hyukbin, raken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesandJintrigue/pseuds/LiesandJintrigue
Summary: Wonshik is a college student who has an arrangement with fellow classmate Jaehwan. Good sex for a little cash doesn't sound like such a bad deal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowlike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlike/gifts).



> [Snowlike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlike) said "write it" and so I did. Another unbeta'd 2am fic.

Another Friday night and Wonshik was sitting around his dorm room with his roommate Hongbin, both of them pretending to be busy. Wonshik was sprawled out on his bed and had read the same line of text for the fourth time when Hongbin sighed loudly.

“I’m so fucking bored,” Hongbin groaned, throwing his earbuds onto his desk. Wonshik marked the page he’d been on and closed his book.

“We could get some booze if you want,” Wonshik offered. Hongbin turned in his chair to look skeptically at Wonshik. 

“You told me on Monday you were broke. You suddenly have money to buy booze?”

Wonshik tried very hard not to fidget under Hongbin’s gaze. He had been broke on Monday when he’d talked to Hongbin in the Student Center. However, by Thursday night he had a cool $1500 stuffed in a sock in the back of his dresser drawer.

Wonshik shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. “I could probably spare a few dollars for a handle.”

Hongbin stared at Wonshik like he’d grown a second head for a few minutes before breaking into a toothy smile. 

“Well as long as your offering.”

Not ten minutes later they were shuffling across the quad to the small convenience store off campus. There were a few whistles in their direction as they made their way across campus. Hongbin was well known around the school for being ridiculously handsome so he was used to it. Wonshik even in his backwards baseball cap and nike slides with socks still turned a few heads of his own. Once they got into the convenience store, Hongbin broke off to find some snacks, leaving Wonshik to pick the alcohol out. As he was choosing something that was cheap enough to avoid further suspicion from Hongbin but not so cheap they’d end up at the ER getting their stomachs pumped, Wonshik’s phone buzzed. The caller I.D showed LJH and Wonshik scrambled to answer it quickly.

“Hey stud, my room in fifteen minutes.” The voice on the other end of the line cooed. The line went dead before Wonshik could utter a word and he rubbed his hand over his face. Hongbin was coming towards him with his arms full of snacks and a big smile. 

“Are you still picking something out? I’m not that picky dude, let’s just get fucked up.”

Wonshik turned to his friend, an apologetic look already plastered over his face. Hongbin frowned, knowing that look.

“Let me guess- you gotta bail?”

“Sorry bro, you know I would love to hang with you but-”

“Your tutor duties right? What nerd is studying on a Friday night?”

Wonshik gave a half hearted smile and grabbed a bottle off the shelf. “Here, at least one of us can still have some fun. I’ll pay for it.” 

Hongbin huffed but turned to go to the register, leaving Wonshik in the aisle. 

Once they’d paid for the liquor and snacks, Wonshik said good night to Hongbin and jogged off towards the side of campus that held the frat houses. When Wonshik got to the house he was looking for, there was a party already in full swing. People were everywhere on the lawn, the porch, music streaming out the open door. Wonshik swallowed hard and squeezed past some people stumbling out the front doors. Inside the main room was packed with bodies, people dancing to the throbbing bass that vibrated the very walls. 

He slipped up the staircase, dodging a couple that was groping on the landing. At the end of the hallway was the room he was looking for, a Greek paddle reading LJH hanging on the middle of the door. Wonshik didn’t bother knocking, knowing the person inside the room wouldn’t hear it over the music anyway. The room was dimly lit in purple light and smelling like weed.

“I said fifteen minutes,” a voice called from the corner of the room. On the large bed, Lee Jaehwan lounged on his stomach almost completely nude except a pair of black trunks hugging his ample ass. Pinched between his lips was a blunt glowing orange as he took a puff.

“I wasn’t in my room when you called. I got here as soon as I could.” Wonshik explained. Jaehwan squinted critically at him through the tendrils of smoke.

“Are you wearing socks with fucking sandals?” Jaehwan finally asked, setting the joint in an ashtray sitting on the bedside table. Wonshik mentally kicked himself for not ditching the socks in the bushes outside. 

“Sorry, like I wasn’t in my room.”

Jaehwan waved him over to the bed with a slight frown. Wonshik obeyed, crossing the room in a few strides with his long legs. He carefully sat next to Jaehwan who rolled onto his back and looked up at Wonshik.

“I’ll let it go this time but I’m docking you $500 for making me have to look at that.” 

Wonshik’s cheek twitched slightly as Jaehwan pouted up at him.The upperclassman was particular in what he liked and didn’t like and he made it known when he was displeased. In the four months that they’d had this arrangement, Wonshik had been careful to remember Jaehwan’s little quirks. The hilarious fact that Jaehwan wore the ugliest ass Balenciagas without shame seemed to escape the upperclassman.

“It won’t happen again.” Wonshik promised, his teeth gritted so he wouldn’t laugh.  
“Let’s hope not. Now- fuck me,” Jaehwan smirked. He reached up and grabbed the front of Wonshik’s shirt to pull him down into a kiss. It was wet and filthy from the start, Jaehwan already moaning and wrapping his arms around Wonshik’s neck. Wonshik caged Jaehwan in with a hand on either side of his head, pressing his body against his. Jaehwan was hard in his underwear, his erection pressing into Wonshik’s hip. He reached down and palmed Jaehwan roughly through his underwear, feeling the wet patch where precum had leaked from the head. 

“You were getting desperate weren’t you?” Wonshik rasped against Jaehwan’s ear as he kissed at his neck, leaving marks behind. Jaehwan whined and pushed into Wonshik’s hand to get more friction.

“I already fucked myself with my vibrator in the shower,” Jaehwan admitted breathlessly. Wonshik pulled back to look at him with raised eyebrows.

“Did you cum already?” He moved his hand a bit faster, gripping Jaehwan firmly

Jaehwan squirmed and closed his eyes. He was so beautiful in the purple light, delicate eyelashes brushing his cheeks that Wonshik knew must be hot with need.

“No, I wanted to cum on your cock,” Jaehwan whispered. His eyes fluttered back open and he looked Wonshik right in the eye as if challenging him to call him a liar. Wonshik groaned and leaned in to kiss him deeply, tongue plunging into his mouth. For all his bossiness, Jaehwan went almost completely pliant once Wonshik got his hands on him.

Wonshik sat up on his knees and yanked Jaehwan’s underwear off and tossed them next to the bed before quickly shedding his own clothes- including the offending socks. Jaehwan let his legs fall open and gave Wonshik a coquettish grin.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who was desperate.” 

Wonshik growled lightly before crawling up Jaehwan’s body so his cock was right in front of his face. Holding onto the headboard with one hand, Wonshik tapped his cock against Jaehwan’s lips with the other.

“Suck,” he commanded. Jaehwan immediately complied, wrapping his plump lips around the tip of Wonshik’s cock. Wonshik let his head fall back as Jaehwan worked over his length. The lights shifted on the ceiling from purple to a pinkish color and Wonshik idly thought the color was pretty. 

“Ah!” Wonshik yelped in surprise as Jaehwan snuck a hand up to lightly rub against his premium. 

The surprise had caused him to buck his hips forward and Jaehwan let out a choking gasp as Wonshik’s cock brushed the back of his throat. Tears welled in Jaehwan’s eyes and Wonshik moved back to make sure he was ok, gently cupping his cheek.

“Sorry, you surprised me, baby. Are you ok?” Wonshik apologized, wiping some drool and precum that had dripped onto Jaehwan’s chin.

“It’s ok, I should have warned you first. I’m alright.” Jaehwan shook his head. Wonshik continued to stroke his cheek and along his neck before Jaehwan pushed his hands away and whined.

“You want to keep going?” Wonshik clarified. Jaehwan nodded and pulled Wonshik to lay on top of him.

“Make it up to me,” Jaehwan whispered into Wonshik’s neck, squeezing Wonshik’s hips with his knees. Wonshik gave him a quick kiss before reaching under one of the pillows to grab the bottle of lube he knew Jaehwan kept there. He sat back on his haunches to squeeze out a generous amount of the lube onto his fingers. Jaehwan’s hole was already loose from his vibrator but Wonshik sunk two fingers into him anyway just to be sure. Jaehwan rolled his hips down onto Wonshik’s probing fingers, trying to get them deeper. Wonshik obliged, pressing his fingers further to brush Jaehwan’s prostate. Jaehwan let out a high, pretty moan, his cock giving a spurt of precum. Wonshik removed his fingers and leaned over to the bedside table to grab a condom. He fumbled as he opened it but managed to roll it on correctly. Propping himself up on his elbows, he reached down to guide his cock into Jaehwan’s waiting hole. Jaehwan wrapped his arms around Wonshik’s neck as he pushed inside slowly.

“Y-yes that’s it. Give it to me, please. Please Wonshik, I need it,” Jaehwan sobbed. His legs spread wider to take more of Wonshik eagerly. Wonshik took a few deep breaths before pushing in until he bottomed out. Jaehwan was always so tight around him that he felt like he would cum right away if he wasn’t careful. When he felt like he had enough control, Wonshik pulled out almost all the way before rolling his hips smoothly. 

Even with all his attempts at control, Wonshik knew he wasn’t going to last long, not with Jaehwan squeezing his cock so deliciously and moaning in his ear. Still, he gave as good as he got- snapping his hips hard. He knew he’d hit Jaehwan’s prostate when the older man let out a wail, his nails digging into Wonshik’s shoulders.

Wonshik angled his hips to hit it again, fucking Jaehwan into the mattress. Jaehwan clutched Wonshik to him as he was pushed up the mattress from the force of the movement.

“Oh god Wonshik, yes! Fuck, right there. Do NOT stop,” Jaehwan gasped. He turned his face to catch Wonshik’s lips in a searing kiss, biting at his lower lip. He reached between their sweat slick bodies to stroke his own cock to hasten his orgasm. Wonshik did as he was told and kept pounding into Jaehwan until he felt him tightening around him, swallowing Jaehwan’s scream as he came. The feeling of Jaehwan’s hole squeezing around him sent Wonshik tumbling over the edge as well and he filled the condom with a groan. He gave a few more half hearted thrusts to ride out his high as Jaehwan stroked his back soothingly. Finally, Wonshik half collapsed on top of Jaehwan who mumbled something about being crushed. Wonshik rolled off of Jaehwan so he could toss the condom away and hand Jaehwan some tissue to wipe himself off before lying back to catch his breath. He pulled Jaehwan close, nosing at his temple gently.

Jaehwan allowed him a few minutes of cuddling before patting his arm to let go. The older boy bounced off the mattress to grab his towel and shower caddy. Wonshik watched him, feeling exhausted and slightly disappointed. He didn’t know how Jaehwan always had so much energy left after sex. Jaehwan stopped in front of the pile of Wonshik’s clothes on the floor and frowned. He knelt down and snatched one of Wonshik’s socks off the ground, holding it between two fingers.

“I know I said I was docking you $500 but I think I’ll give you it back so you can buy some proper clothes,” Jaehwan said, wrinkling his nose. He threw the sock into the trash next to the bed. Wonshik made a rude noise but just smiled.

“If it were up to you, I’d just be naked every time you saw me,” Wonshik teased. Jaehwan rolled his eyes before leaning down to drop a kiss on Wonshik’s smug face.

“You’re lucky you’re so hot when your naked. Money’s on my desk, as usual.” Jaehwan nodded. He blew Wonshik one last kiss before flouncing out of the room to go to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Wonshik fell back against the pillows for a few more minutes to stare up at the ceiling. The lights had shifted back to the original purple. Wonshik decided he liked the purple color better than the pink after all. It was more sensual in some way. With a sigh he began to gather this clothes to leave. He checked his phone to see he had several missed messages- all of them from Hongbin who, judging by the spelling errors, was thoroughly drunk. He smiled, texting Hongbin that his tutoring was finished and he was on his way back to their room. He stopped in front of Jaehwan’s desk where ten crisp one hundred dollar bills were laid out. He quickly pocketed the money and opened the door, the music and noise from the party hitting him full force.

As he passed the bathroom, he imagined he could hear Jaehwan’s voice as he sang in the shower like he always did. One of these days he’d have to sit down and rethink his arrangement with Jaehwan. His feelings for the upperclassman were becoming too strong to ignore but for now he did his best to push those thoughts aside.

It was a Friday night and he just had mind blowing sex, had booze in his room and $1000 in his pocket. 

Things could be worse.


	2. Hongbin's Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonshik has left Hongbin hanging on a Friday night. What else is there to do but get lit on his own? That is, until company comes calling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: drug and alcohol use and consensual sex while under the influence
> 
> It's been months but I finally finished this. Unbeta'd cause I'm like that.

Another Friday night and Hongbin was in his dorm room. Alone. He had already taken several shots of liquor. His roommate, Wonshik, had once again bailed on him in the last minute. Wonshik had the habit of disappearing at the most random times to go "tutor" some student on Greek row. Hongbin suspected Wonshik of hooking up with the so-called student. It was pretty obvious by the fact that Wonshik never took his backpack or any study materials. Not to mention the odd hours (who had study sessions at 2am on Saturdays?).

The biggest tip off was the most obvious-- no one in their right mind would ask Wonshik to help on schoolwork. As much as Hongbin loved his friend, he knew Wonshik barely scraped by in the last semester, having passed by the grace of god and adderall.

Whatever he was actually doing, Wonshik was an adult and Hongbin respected his privacy enough not to pry. He didn't, however, respect his privacy enough to not rifle through his sock drawer for Wonshik's weed stash.

"Cross-fade~," Hongbin singsonged, finding the baggie he was looking for. His hand hit something solid in a sock in the far corner and he snatched his hand back from the drawer. Feeling suddenly very sober, he reached back in to find the sock.

"Oh thank god, I thought I'd found his butt plug," Hongbin laughed, pulling the sock out. He peeked inside and his eyes widened. Inside, a wad of rumpled bills were stuffed in the sock. Hongbin put the sock back exactly how he found in and closed the drawer.

"It's none of my business. Plausible deniability," he told himself. He crossed back over to his side of the dorm room with the weed and set to rolling out a joint, trying not to think about the suspicious money. 

As soon as he finished rolling the joint, Hongbin pulled his desk chair to the middle of the room. Armed with a plastic bag and a rubber band, he wobbled onto the chair to cover the smoke detector. After dismounting the chair without breaking any limbs, he kicked a towel into the crack under the bottom of the door and cranked open one of the small windows. Satisfied with his work, Hongbin settled back on his bed and lit the joint. 

He had barely taken a couple drags before there was a knock on the door. Hongbin cursed under his breath and leapt off the bed. He quickly knocked the cherry off the lit end of the joint and dropped it in his makeshift ashtray before shoving the whole thing under his bed.

"Security, open up."

"Just a sec!  _ Fuck _ ," Hongbin stumbled over to the door just as it opened. Standing in the hallway was Han Sanghyuk, a tall, handsome underclassman that Hongbin hooked up with once or twice a month. Sanghyuk grinned widely at Hongbin who scowled in return.

"You scared me. I thought it was the real campus security," Hongbin hissed. He quickly looked up and down the hall before pulling Sanghyuk into the room. 

"I  _ am _ the real campus security," Sanghyuk pouted, his hands moving to hold Hongbin's waist. "They even let me drive the golf cart now." 

Hongbin rolled his eyes as Sanghyuk swayed them back and forth. He eyed Sanghyuk's security windbreaker "Aren't you supposed to be on rounds?"

Sanghyuk shook his head and pulled Hongbin closer, the fabric of his jacket crinkling with static on Hongbin's bare arms. "Nope, just finished work so I thought I'd stop by before heading back to my apartment." He leaned down to kiss Hongbin but stopped abruptly, sniffing loudly.

"Were you smoking in here?"

"Yes and you interrupted me. I've totally lost my buzz." Hongbin wriggled out of Sanghyuk's hold to retrieve his joint from under the bed. He had shoved it too far back to reach and so Hongbin got on his hands and knees to grab the ashtray. He yelped and almost hit his head when he felt Sanghyuk press into him from behind.

“What the fuck? Are you hard?” Hongbin exclaimed from under the bed.

“Your ass looked amazing, I couldn’t resist,” Sanghyuk chuckled. He gave a short thrust against Hongbin’s ass to prove his point. Hongbin growled and kicked him making Sanghyuk fall back onto the floor laughing. Hongbin crawled from under the bed having retrieved the ashtray. Sanghyuk was propped up on his elbows watching Hongbin with a dark look in his eyes. He had removed his windbreaker and the plain white tee he wore underneath showed off Sanghyuk's athletic physique. He raised an eyebrow at Hongbin and nodded at his lap. There was an obvious growing tent in the front of Sanghyuk’s uniform.

Hongbin’s stomach swooped with want. He crawled over to where Sanghyuk was sprawled on the floor to settle on his thighs. Pushing Sanghyuk to lay flat, Hongbin placed the ashtray on his chest and picked up the joint.

“Wanna smoke a little and then fuck?”

"I wanna do what you wanna do." Sanghyuk murmured, his hands ghosting up the leg holes of Hongbin's shorts. Hongbin closed his eyes and shivered tlat the light touch. Sanghyuk rubbed his thumbs along the insides of Hongbin’s thighs, dangerously close to his crotch. Hongbin fumbled with his lighter, shakily trying to light the joint that was clenched between his lips. Finally he was able to light it properly and took a drag. Holding the smoke in, he leaned down to press his lips against Sanghyuk’s, blowing the smoke into his mouth. Sanghyuk tangled a hand into the back of Hongbin’s hair, holding him there in a crush of lips and tongue, making the older man moan. 

When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily. Hongbin immediately took another hit and repeated the process. Several more hits later and they were panting and incredibly hard. Hongbin killed the joint and set it aside.

“I want you so bad right now,” Hongbin admitted, shucking off his shirt. Sanghyuk gazed up at him appreciatively, admiring Hongbin’s lightly muscled torso.

“Get on the bed then.”

Hongbin scrambled off of Sanghyuk on shaky legs and plopped down on his bed, losing his shorts in the process. As Sanghyuk undressed, Hongbin fiddled with his phone before soft music played through the speaker. Sanghyuk cocked his head and listened for a moment before breaking into a smile.

“Is this your sex playlist?”

“It seemed appropriate.”

Sanghyuk started to make a quip but the words died in his mouth as Hongbin took off his boxers and stretched out on the bed, his legs falling open. Without another word, Sanghyuk reached over and turned the volume up on the song playing. With the thoughts running through his head, they would need the music to cover up Hongbin’s noises.

Never one to waste time, Hongbin had already grabbed his lube and started to prep himself by the time Sanghyuk joined him on the bed. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Sanghyuk to do a good job but Hongbin was feeling the desperation creeping in and he wanted to get things going as quickly as possible. Sanghyuk sat back and stroked his own cock while he watched Hongbin work his fingers in and out of his hole. It was certainly a sight to behold and Hongbin liked the attention. His cheeks darkened under Sanghyuk’s heavy gaze and a light sheen of sweat broke out over his body.

Sanghyuk licked his lips, eyes trained on where Hongbin’s fingers slipped into his body. Hongbin let out a low moan, his body shuddering.

“You’re so fucking sexy, Bin,” Sanghyuk mumured, leaning forward for a closer look. Hongbin added another finger and whined for Sanghyuk to kiss him, the younger man happy to oblige. As soon as their lips touched, Hongbin felt sparks shoot through his body. Even the smallest of touches from Sanghyuk could make his whole body react when he got like this.

"Fuck me," Hongbin breathed against Sanghyuk's lips. Sanghyuk groaned and shifted on the bed to sit between Hongbin's legs. Hongbin tossed a condom to him which Sanghuk quickly ripped open and rolled on. He hitched Hongbin's legs around his hips and lined himself up, pushing in slowly. Sanghyuk's eyes were trained on Hongbin's face, watching his expression for any signs of discomfort. Hongbin was breathing heavily by the time Sanghyuk finally bottomed out. Sanghyuk was big but he and Hongbin had fucked so often that they had grown accustomed to each other's bodies. 

Propping himself up on his elbows, Sanghyuk crowded close to Hongbin and began fucking into him with slow, deep thrusts. Hongbin worried his bottom lip between his teeth, his dimple deepening in his cheek. Sanghyuk dipped his head to kiss said dimple, a moment of softness to offset the movement of his hips.

  
  


Hongbin felt every inch of Sanghyuk’s cock as it rubbed along his lubed walls. He was so keyed up, so high from both the weed and the sheer pleasure that he moaned unabashedly. Sanghyuk sucked a few marks under Hongbin’s jaw, rocking steadily into Hongbin. 

Head swimming with pleasure, Hongbin reached for his cock, stroking himself in time with Sanghyuk's thrusts. His mouth dropped open with a broken moan and came, cum dripping through his fingers. 

"You're so fucking hot," Sanghyuk groaned. He quickened his thrusts as Hongbin’s hole fluttered around his cock. Hongbin grabbed onto his headboard for stability so he could meet Sanghyuk's thrusts, gritting his teeth as the the first pangs of oversensitivity started. Sanghyuk pinned Hongbin with a searing look, sweat plastering his fringe to his forehead. His thrusts became stronger, deeper, making the headboard knock against the wall behind the bed and rocking Hongbin’s body. Soon Sanghyuk was seizing up as he released into the condom, moaning Hongbin’s name. His arms shook with exertion as Sanghyuk tried to hold himself up. Hongbin hummed quietly as Sanghyuk carefully pulled out and fell onto the bed next to him. 

A ping of an incoming text finally made Hongbin stir from his boneless state. He rolled over to retrieve his phone from where it fell on the floor to check his messages. Sanghyuk sat up behind him to press kisses into his shoulder blades.

“Dude, Wonshik is on his way back,” Hongbin warned, turning to Sanghyuk. The younger man let out a long suffering sigh and dropped back onto the pillows. Hongbin was already getting out of bed to throw Sanghyuk’s clothes at him before cleaning himself up with his discarded shirt.

“So I guess asking to stay the night is out of the question then?” Sanghyuk asked, making his eyes wide at Hongbin. Hongbin threw the dirty shirt into his hamper in the corner and fixed Sanghyuk with a look.

“That’s not what this is. We discussed this, Hyuk.” Hongbin turned away again as Sanghyuk started dressing.

“Did we though? As I recall I asked you to be my boyfriend and you started sucking my dick.”

Hongbin scoffed and pulled a clean white shirt out of his closet. He looked at Sanghyuk in the mirror on the door. “I thought you were just saying that to get in my pants.”

“I was already getting in your pants...among other things.” Sanghyuk joked. He crossed the room to wrap his arms around Hongbin’s slim waist. He trailed his hands over Hongbin’s naked thighs and kissed an already purpling bruise on his shoulder. Hongbin frowned but didn’t shrug him off.

“Can we talk about this some other time? Like when my roommate isn’t about to bust in on me naked and fucked out?” 

Sanghyuk laughed into Hongbin’s skin but released him from his arms. “I guess I can agree to that.  _ If _ you agree to go out with me next weekend. Like for real.” He watched Hongbin’s face in the mirror, patiently waiting for an answer.

“Ok then. This weekend but you have to get out of here.”

Sanghyuk gave out a small whoop of victory and spun Hongbin around to plant a big kiss on his lips. Hongbin couldn’t help but laugh, making the kiss a bit sloppy.

“Ok ok lover boy, it’s time for you to go.” Hongbin chuckled. Sanghyuk gave him one final peck and headed for the door with a bounce in his step. He cracked the door to peek out into the hallway before giving a quick wave and disappearing down the hall. Hongbin smiled at the closed door and thought about how nice it might be to see Sanghyuk outside of his bedroom. Hongbin’s daydreaming was interrupted when Wonshik came crashing into the room. Hongbin quickly grabbed his towel to cover himself as Wonshik kicked off his slides. Wonshik looked about as equally disheveled as Hongbin did. They locked eyes for a moment in understanding before Wonshik wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“It smells like weed and sex in here.”

“Well I can explain part of it,”Hongbin laughed and gestured to the spent joint in the ashtray. Wonshik’s eyes darted toward his dresser and then back at Hongbin nervously. Hongbin wondered if he was thinking about the hidden cash.

“I won’t ask what you were up to tonight if you don’t ask me either.”

“Deal.” 


End file.
